Instalar/Desinstalar
Antes de começar, aconselho vocês a lerem nossas Perguntas Frequentes. Pré-requisitos: - Windows 8 / 8.1 x64 ou Windows 10 / 10.1 / 10.2 x64 - Windows Update atualizado com as últimas correções e patches. Sistemas operacionais de 32 bits NÃO são suportados, somente 64 bits. Instruções de instalação: ** O Scripter's Rift requer que o PatchGuard seja desativado para conseguir ser aberto no seu computador ** nota PatchGuard é o sistema de proteção de conta para o League of Legends. Video Guia: 1. Clique no botão Iniciar / Windows na sua barra de tarefas e digite 'Executar' e pressione enter para abrir a janela Executar. 2. Na janela Executar, digite 'msinfo32' e pressione enter para abrir a janela 'Informações do Sistema'. 3. Na caixa de pesquisa "Localizar:", próximo ao centro inferior, digite "inicialização segura" e clique em "Localizar próxima". 4. Você verá a linha "Estado de Inicialização Segura" destacada, verifique se está definida como "Desativada", como na imagem abaixo. Se estiver definido como 'Desativada', 'Unsupported' ou 'Não Suportada', pule para o passo 6. 5. Se 'Estado de Inicialização Segura' estiver definido como 'Ligado', reinicie o seu PC, entre na tela do seu BIOS e desabilite o Estado de Inicialização/Secure Boot. Devido a diversidade de placas-mãe com diversos tipos de BIOSes, as instruções não são as mesmas, mas a configuração de inicialização segura é, na maioria das vezes, localizada na opção 'Segurança' na BIOS. 6. Com o Secure Boot desativado, faça o download do instalador do PatchGuard aqui e execute-o como Administrador. 7. Em uma janela CMD, você receberá um aviso informando que você deve digitar 'CONTINUE' Obs deve ser escrito em maiúsculo. e pressionar enter para ativar a opção de inicialização alternada PatchGuard Desativado. 8. Aguarde cerca de 10 segundos depois de digitar CONTINUE e pressionando Enter você verá 'Patch: BcdCreatePatchEntry suceder - Patch: Press Enter to exit'. Pressione Enter e saia como na imagem abaixo. 9. Reinicie o computador e selecione a opção 'PatchGuard Disabled' na tela da BIOS para inicializar em uma inicialização alternada com o PatchGuard desativado, como na imagem abaixo. 10. Se você reiniciar e não houver nenhum menu de seleção de inicialização do BIOS, digite 'msconfig.exe' no menu Iniciar e pressione Enter para abrir o aplicativo 'Configuração do Sistema'. Clique na aba 'Inicialização/Boot' e certifique-se de que o tempo limite de inicialização não seja 0 e altere esse número para 10. Seu computador agora está pronto para instalar o Scripter's Rift! ** A inicialização do boot com o PatchGuard Disabled é necessária toda vez que você quiser usar o Scripter's Rift!** Instruções de instalação do Scripter's Rift: 1. Entre aqui para registrar uma conta no Scripter's Rift. 2. Visite https://client.scriptersrift.gg para entrar em sua conta. 3. Clique no botão 'Download RiftSync' para baixar o arquivo RiftSync.exe. ** O navegador só precisa estar aberto ao iniciar o RiftSync e pode ser fechado depois se tiver preferência. ** 4. Execute o arquivo RiftSync.exe e você verá a notificação 'Scripter's Rift loaded successfully' no canto inferior direito da tela. 5. O navegador informará que sua conta não está vinculada a um computador e perguntará se você deseja vincular sua conta ao seu computador. Clique em "Sim". 6. Você verá uma notificação na parte inferior dizendo que o RiftSync está pronto para iniciar ao jogo. ** Tenha em mente que outros jogos podem bani-lo por jogar com o PatchGuard Desativado. Depois de executar o RiftSync, você pode jogar outros jogos como os protegidos pelo BattlEye, mas se você é paranóico com isso, aconselho iniciar o computador com o modo normal boot.. ** Notas: Alguns usuários podem, por algum motivo, obter um erro sobre a falta do arquivo 'VCRUNTIME140.dll' ao carregar o LoL. Se for o seu caso, faça o download da dll aqui e coloque-a na pasta 'C: \ Windows \ SysWOW64'. Alguns usuários podem, por algum motivo, obter um erro sobre a falta do arquivo 'D3DX9_43.dll' ao carregar o LoL. Se for o seu caso, faça o download da dll aqui e coloque-a na pasta 'C: \ Windows \ SysWOW64'. Alguns usuários podem, por algum motivo, obter um erro sobre a falta do arquivo 'libGLESv2.dll' ao carregar o LoL. Se for o seu caso, faça o download da dll aqui e coloque-a na pasta 'C: \ Windows \ SysWOW64'. Agora você está tudo pronto para jogar! Abra o League of Legends e divirta-se! Desinstalar: Se você deseja desinstalar completamente a nossa plataforma do seu computador, siga os passos abaixo. Reinicie e inicie no modo normal. Procure por msconfig.exe, abra-o e vá para a aba Boot. Exclua o modo "Patchguard Disabled" de lá. Reinicie seu computador. Exclua qualquer RiftSync.exe que você possa ter baixado. Limpe o histórico do seu navegador para que nenhum vestígio de visita seja deixado. Pronto, mas ainda espero te ver de volta ;).